E v a n g e l i o n : R e n e w a l
by kanmei
Summary: It is written that no one can stop the third impact, and indeed this is true. However, no one ever said that it couldn't be undone. There were only four true children that Nerv knew about...but that doesn't mean they were all that existed...


A/N: This is a story that takes place after the Neon Genesis Evangelion Series. I myself, wished for the story to continue so I decided on a way to do so: fanfiction. This story may confuse some/spoil it for those who have not seen the entire series so...read it if you wish. This is the next chapter in the Evangelion Saga, the Renewal.  
  
E v a n g e l i o n : R e n e w a l  
  
C h a p t e r O n e : T h e T h i r d I m p a c t  
  
I stood and pulled on my spandex suite, as I had done many times before. It clung to me like a second skin, but I had become accustomed to the feeling. I pressed the pressure vaulves in and sucked in my stomach as the material conformed to my body further. That was perhaps the one annoying thing. Each time I got dressed in the suite I would always get the air knocked out of me. I felt two hands on my head and turned my neck slightly to make out the figure. It was my Uncle, adjusting the mini-computer system on my head.  
  
"Are you ready for your training today?" he questioned, his voice meloncholy.  
  
My eyebrows furrowed, usually I was the one who was depressed, not him. It was a strange characteristic for my mother's brother to adopt, that was for sure. I opened my mouth to speak before remembering that people didn't know we were related. "Rio, are you okay? You seem spaced out or something..."  
  
He simply gave me a half-smile and tied a green ribbon near the compact computer system to hold my shoulder-length hair back. He then proceeded to press his lips against my forehead gently. After he pulled away he ran his tired and calloused finger-tips through my cherry-brown hair. "Lannah, do you remember anything about your family?" he paused for a moment, and then added. "Besides me..."   
  
I chewed on my lower lip in thought as my gloved fingers stroked my chin. There were times when I could remember flashes of light, shadows, and roaming figures...but nothing more than that. No one really spoke of my relations, and I think that's why my Uncle Rio didn't want anyone to know that we were related. He was afraid that he would lose me...or more importantly, that I would lose him.  
  
"No." I stated, my voice tinged with a cold and cutting edge. Even I was surprised at the tone.   
  
He waited a moment and then smiled again, I suppose covering up some doubting emotions I had inflicted upon him. "That's my girl." he ruffled my hair again.  
  
"Is the sixth child ready to get into the plug system for Eva 04?" My eyes followed the voice and met with one of the people I liked the least, General Mathes.  
  
"Sir," my Uncle got up slowly, seemingly stalling for time. "why not use all the dummy-plugs for Evas 04-12? I mean...to risk the life of this girl...." he was cut off.  
  
"Is our secret weapon. That damn boy won't fire on another human being." he paused and sly smirk curled onto his lips. "He barely succeeded in killing Kwaoru after all."  
  
My ears began to ring as if sharp bells were being clanged nearby. Kwaoru...he sounded familiar. I had met a boy who had a name like that...or so I thought. Everything was fuzzy, so it was possible that I had dreamed the entire encounter. I shrugged absent-mindedly, no need in getting worried over something like that, it would only effect my sync ratio.   
  
"I still don't see the importance..." my Uncle persisted, he was damn sure not to let me fight an angel, let alone another human being.  
  
"Listen Yano, I am in no mood for this. If you must know the boy won't know which angel contains the girl, thus he will be forced not to fight. From the way you defended the sixth child you would think her to be your daughter or something." My uncle stiffened noticably, or maybe it was perhaps that only I had noticed it, for General Mathes did not say a thing.  
  
Suddenly the underground base shook with such an intensity that I had only managed to retain my balance by grabbing onto the nearby railing. I looked at the spot the general was standing in, but he was gone. My Uncle suddenly took my hand and started to drag me in the direction of one of the containment chambers.  
  
"Rio Yano!" I nearly screamed. He was pulling me with such a force that I felt my wrist begin to bruise from the contact.   
  
He, however, continued to drag me along untill we got to the containment chamber labeled Em-Ev. He punched in a code and suddenly the door slid open, before me was the green beast I had been taught to call, Emerald Eva. Its large orange eyes glowed for a moment, as if acknowledging my presence. I had to supress a shudder.  
  
"Lannah." My uncle's voice was extremely soft, "you've heard of third impact, haven't you?"  
  
I shook my head numbly, not comprehending what he meant, not fully.  
  
"Its happening, and I couldn't stop it." he looked down at me, his face ghastly pale, "We couldn't stop it." He leaned down to my level and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Lanna I need you to get inside prototype Eva 04."  
  
My eyes widened. "Uncle Rio, why?" my voice failed me as it was high pitched and wavery. The thought of leaving my Uncle wrenched at my heart.  
  
"If you're not here, then you can't be lost...then there's still a chance..." He then proceeded to engulf me in his strong arms and I merely stood there, not knowing what to do. Moments later I felt myself falling without warning. I heard the swish of the doors to my Eva open and in seconds I was engulfed in darkness.  
  
The man known as Rio Yano began striking a commands into the keypad vigorously. He only had twenty seconds, twenty seconds to save his only living relative and perhaps the entire human race. With five seconds left to spare he pressed the enter key. The giant emerald machine with its orange glowing eyes bursted through the ceiling and took off into the sky, heading for space.  
  
"Lannah, knowing you'll live makes my sacrafice worth while." hearing footsteps behind him, he went to turn around.  
  
"Don't move. Rio Yano you are under arrest for traitorous acts against Seele."   
  
And with that, Rio began to laugh and his voice soon filled the large metal chamber as it echoed throughout the vast space. "Fools, all of you. You don't know do you? You don't know what will happen when this is all over..." he sounded almost manical as the cold metal shaft rested against the back of his head.  
  
Without a second thought, General Mathes shot the man three times repeatedly to ensure his demise.  
  
"Tch, crazy scientist."   
  
Just as the general was exiting the room, he looked down and saw a tiny girl at his knees. He blinked rapidly as he saw the ghastly shadow of his five year old daughter who died so many years ago.   
  
"Nora, is that you?" He fell to his knees and reached out his hand to touch the figure to varify its existance.  
  
The girl smiled almost evily at him before he bursted into a puddle of yellow liquid, and then she too faded away.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. R/R to tell me if I should continue this or not.  
  
trunksgrl06 


End file.
